Mistletoe Revenge
by BLONDEbehaviour
Summary: Some new Christmas decorations get up to mischief, and Draco and Hermione get caught up in their games
"For goodness sakes Ron, what would make you think that I would finish, let alone help out with your divination essay? I don't even take that ridiculous subject," Hermione huffed as she looked up from her book at the pleading face of her redheaded friend.

"Oh come on Hermione, you could have never taken divination and still passed the exams with an O! Its not like you are doing any real work anyway!" Ron exclaimed, eying her book with a great amount of disinterest.

Hermione looked at Ron with a scowl, her anger evident on her face. "If that's how you feel Ronald, then forget it. You can do all your own work for the next month on your own," Hermione said to Ron scathingly, before gathering her books and walking out the common room door, muttering to herself about Ron's behaviour.

Ron scowled at her retreating back, sulking about his newfound punishment. "Why is she always like this around Christmas?" He sulked to Harry, who was sitting on the chair opposite him, trying to hide his amusement from his friends squabble.

"Because it's getting closer to exams, and it's Hermione. Enough said. Just let her cool off, it won't take long. Hermione loves Christmas." Harry said, throwing a piece of rolled up parchment at Ron's turned back. "She's not coming back quite yet mate, so no point sitting there watching the door. Let's play some wizard's chess to get your mind off it," he added, throwing another piece of parchment at Ron.

"Oi! Gettoff! Alright let's play chess then," he replied, turning back around and setting up the game.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor with a large frown on her face, muttering under her breath about Ron and his bad work ethic once she left the Gryffindor Common Room. She had had it; all the time and effort she spent with helping not just Ron but Harry too to make sure they passed their classes every year was doing her head in. She never got as much as a heartfelt thank you thrown in her direction. "They can struggle on their own now, because I have my own work to worry about, it's only a few months away from exams for goodness sake!" She said, as she looked around the corridors, reveling in the Christmas spirit that Hogwarts had adorned.

The Great Hall was beautifully transformed as always, but the staff had decided the rest of the castle needed a Christmas makeover as well. So dancing lights and tinsel covered the corridor walls, flying Santa's could be seen at nighttime and magical talking mistletoe would trip you up in a room if you weren't careful with who you were spending your time with.

As Hermione walked into her home away from home, the library welcomed her with the smell of Christmas pine and candy canes. "I love Christmas," she said happily as she took in a deep breath and wandered over to her favourite reading spot in the corner of the library. Settling down to read, a small smile on her face, she became fully absorbed into her book.

She did not realize that a pair of full moon eyes had been watching her with amused interest since she had entered. Draco Malfoy had come to the library for a bit of peace and quiet so he could get some last minute work done. There was a Christmas party going on in the Slytherin Common Room and he could not concentrate, knowing that Professor McGonagall would skin him alive with her cat claws if he did not getin his Transfiguration essay on time tomorrow. He had been distracted when he heard someone breath in deeply. Looking up, he saw Granger walk past him and into a spot not far from his very place, and settle down with a book.

* * *

Draco was conflicted. He wanted to go and annoy Granger, purely for his entertainment and procrastination from his essay, but he knew he also had to get his essay completed. Not being able to resist the temptation, he collected up his things and wandered towards her.

"Of all places you could be two days before Christmas Granger, your here. Surprise surprise," he drawled, watching for her reaction.

Hermione moaned unhappily and slammed her book shut; she wasn't getting anymore reading done tonight. "Malfoy," she began, "just go away," she said, having no time for his taunting.

Draco frowned. He had expected a much bigger reaction than that one. Well that was disappointing. "But Granger, I am genuinely worried about your lack of enthusiasm when it comes to insults for me. Are you feeling okay?" He jaunted, moving towards her forehead with his palm up, before Hermione swatted it away.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy! Can't someone have some peace and quiet around Christmas! Surely you have something better to do. Now go away!" She cried, picking up her book and leaving then room for the second time that night.

Wandering down the corridor, avoiding the flying Santa, Hermione could hear the tapping of footsteps on marble behind her. Obviously Malfoy was not done. "Why are you feeling the need to taunt me tonight Malfoy?" She called out. "Don't you have an essay to finish? Thought that is what I saw you working on, and I know your one of the outstanding essays McGonagall needs from our Transfiguration class."

She heard a quiet laugh. "That is true, I should be getting that done, but it is just much more fun annoying you don't you think?" He said. Hermione stiffened, he was closer to her than she thought. She continued to walk, ignoring his presence.

"Are you ignoring me Granger? That's not very nice," He said, coldness dripping into his voice.

Hermione ignored him once again. All of a sudden, a force pulled her arm back and threw her against a wall. However, instead of the wall being strong, she fell back hard onto her back, with Draco losing his balance and falling on top of her.

"Ow! Merlin Malfoy what's wrong with you! Get off me!" Hermione shouted, trying to move out from under Draco.

Draco smirked at her. "Hold your horses Granger, I like this position," he said, making no attempt to move.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and pushed herself further away from him, before squeezing out from under him and getting up. Looking around, she realized the wall that she had been pulled into was in fact a door, and they had fallen into their transfiguration class.

Looking down at Draco with a scowl, she picked up her books. "Just leave me alone Malfoy, I think you have annoyed me enough for one day," she huffed and moved towards the door.

But before she was able to leave, the door slammed in front of her, and the doorknob dropped to the floor.

A shrill laugh sounded from the centre of the room.

"Oh no," Hermione said in horror.

"Hello you two lovely students! Fancy seeing you here! I am Mistle, a talking mistletoe!" The shrill voice continued.

"Oh no," Draco moaned.

Mistle began to grow into a spectacular branch of mistletoe directly in the centre of the classroom. "As you may have known, I am here to bring some Christmas spirit to the castle! As a rule, I have locked the door and discarded the doorknob from the room. You cannot leave! Well, not until you've kissed of course!" Mistle giggled with it's shrill voice.

"You have got to be kidding! Let me out you pathetic piece of plant!" Draco shouted, walking up to the bush and jumping, trying to pull it down.

Mistle laughed it's shrill laugh once more. "No point my boy! Even at your height you can't reach me! And no point with magic!" It said, as it saw Draco pull out his wand. "I'm magic remember? Speeecial!"

Hermione looked horrified. Locked in a room with an annoying plant and an annoying person? Her night couldn't get any worse. "I hate Christmas," she mumbled. She looked over at Draco, who was staring scathingly at the joyful mistletoe. "This is all your fault Malfoy! Why could you not just leave me be in the library, then neither of us would be in this situation!" She cried, anger evident in her eyes.

Draco looked at her, anger written on his face. "Whatever Granger. It's not like I want to be here either. Do you really think this is my idea of a good time? I'd rather kiss Peeves under the mistletoe," he said, looking at Hermione with slight disgust.

"Ooo Peeves! He is a nice boy!" Mistle cried.

"Shut up!" Both students yelled at Mistle.

"Shut up!" Mistle mocked, "remember I'm not the one stuck in here!"

"Who seriously came up with the idea of talking mistletoe? Stupidest idea ever!" Hermione said, glaring at the plant.

"Stupidest idea ever! I'm so offended!" Mistle wailed.

"Look Granger, fighting with a talking plant is getting us nowhere. Lets try and think of how we can get out without the need to…kiss…each other," Draco said, and conjured two benches for them to sit on. "We couldn't have got trapped in the Room of Requirement," he mumbled, "at least then we would have had comfier chairs."

Hermione sat down, brow furrowed in thought. "What if we set it alight? Surely fire would kill it?" She asked, a flicker of hope in her voice.

"I have a name you know!" Came a shrill voice.

"Yeah yeah we know that you imbecile." Draco growled. "And how do you suppose we set it on fire Granger? Unless you have some matches in your back pocket we won't have much luck. No magic works on it, remember?"

"Argh! This is so frustrating! I hate you for getting us into this situation Malfoy." Hermione said scathingly. Draco sent her an angry glare in response.

* * *

An hour and a half later, no further ideas had been justified to work against Mistle, and both students were beginning to go stir-crazy. Hermione was pacing, mumbling ideas and insults under her breath, while Draco watched her, lying upside down on the bench with his head hanging over the edge.

"Granger would you stop that? You're making me dizzy," Draco said, as his eyes darted left and right from Hermione's pacing.

Hermione stopped and looked at his position on the chair, eyebrows raised. "Well having you head over the edge and hanging down like that isn't going to help matters Malfoy." She spat.

"I see you are getting nowhere!" Sang Mistle happily.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! You are insufferable!" Hermione cried.

"Yes I am! It's supposed to make you kiss fast, heightening the Christmas spirit!" Mistle cried.

Hermione stared daggers at the plant. Never had she hated a plant more than she did today.

Draco got up from his position on the bench. "Fine, I want to get out of here," he said, and before she knew it, he was rushing over to Hermione. He was getting uncomfortably close to her face when SMACK!

"MALFOY! That was my bloody forehead you moron!" Hermione shouted at him, clutching her forehead, clearly in immense pain.

"Well obviously I miscalculated how tall you were! And you are not the only one in pain Granger! Merlin, my nose!" Draco shouted in response, slightly muffled from him cradling his nose.

"Oh bravo you two! Ten's for accuracy!" Mistle said, before laughing uncontrollably.

"I want to kill that plant so much," Draco said, wiping the blood from his nose on his robe.

"I'll help you," Hermione added, wincing as she touched the bump on her forehead.

Silence followed, as they realized what had just happened. They had agreed on something, a situation that had never occurred before.

Hermione sighed. She wanted to get out of here, and decided it was now or never. "Look Malfoy, we both know we do not want to stay in here or do what we have to to get out, but maybe we should just get it over and done with so we can continue living like we did before this silly debacle." She said, hoping Draco would see reason.

Draco kept quiet for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Hermione was right. There was no other way out of this room, and he was not staying in here for any longer than he had to. A kiss on the cheek would suffice, right?

"Fine Granger, let's get this over with," he said, standing up and walking so he was underneath Mistle.

Hermione followed, meeting him under Mistle, still holding her forehead lightly. Looking up at Draco, she stared into his eyes for a minute, until he came closer, and pecked her softly on the cheek.

"There,' said Draco, staring up at Mistle. "All done, now let us out of this hellhole."

"No!" Mistle cried. "You call that a kiss? Surely a strapping lad like you has kissed before! It's got to be a kiss on the lips! Or you won't be getting out!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "I hate Christmas!" She cried, before standing on her tip-toes and kissing Draco quick and softly on the lips. She felt the smallest twitch of response before their lips parted, and she steadied herself fully on her feet. "Can we go now?" She cried, staring daggers at Mistle.

Mistle sang out its shrill laugh once more. "You may! Talk about taking your time! I shall see you two again soon!" Mistle cried, before shrinking out of sight, and fixing the doorknob back into place.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione cried, leaving the spot and grabbing her books.

"Granger!" Draco cried. Hermione stopped in her tracks, just about to walk out of the door.

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked, as she turned, rearranging her books in her hand. She noticed that Draco had not moved from the spot where Mistle once was.

"We tell no-one, okay? Tonight didn't happen," he said, coldness evident in his full moon eyes.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Agreed. See you around Malfoy," she said, then turned and left the room, leaving behind only her footsteps.

Malfoy smiled slightly, before picking up his book bag and walking out. He had a long night of essay-writing ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Bit of a fun one-shot I wrote a few Christmases ago, hope you enjoy it! All comments welcome :)


End file.
